


Who are you? What are you doing here? [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Capwolf, Fanart, Multi, Tsums, Werewolf Steve Rogers, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Bucky and Tony move to a cabin in the woods to escape the stresses of the world and help Bucky recover from his time with Hydra...... They didn't know that their new cabin was right in the middle of a werewolf's territory.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Who are you? What are you doing here? [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nativemossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [nativemossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/pseuds/nativemossy) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Tsum AU + Character A moves from the city to a cabin in the forest, right in the middle of Character 2’s territory, who is a werewolf (I've interpenetrated this as Winteriron move into a cabin in woods, right in the middle of Capwolf's territory 😁)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
